<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Needed Surprise by suchalongaway76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825350">A Needed Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76'>suchalongaway76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rocktober 2020 by Lily [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, 90s setting, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fictober, In The Shadows, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sleepy Boys, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home after a hard day and he haves a lovely surprise from his boyfriend waiting for him.</p>
<p>Prompt used: In the Shadows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rocktober 2020 by Lily [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dork Lovers Server Challenges</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Needed Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taking prompts of Flufftober 2020's prompt list to write a series of drabbles in Rocktober 2020 by Dork Lovers' server.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's Thursday. It was a hard day at work. One just forgettable. John just wanted to be at home with his couple, more than the usual.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, in some minutes I’ll be there, relaxing with Rog in the couch, perhaps watching a movie that we can catch in the cable to forget all this shit stuff” -John thought driving home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without knowing it, Roger wanted to surprise to his boyfriend because he wanted to show some love to John. He rented John’s fave movie, made some popcorn and bought their favorite beers. The snacks and the drinks were waiting for them in the coffee table. Roger was waiting for John in the shadows, with the TV turned off but and the videotape ready.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John entered to his house, but he was surprised to see full darkness there. So, he turned on the light and he saw to Roger waiting for him with a surprise in the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Roger...<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man ran to John and they hugged tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-I see that you loved my surprise - said Roger near to his boyfriend's ear.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Of course -smiled John.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still embraced, they watched to the another to their face. They smiled and after, kissed softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John left the embrace. Roger started to go to the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-I’ll change my clothes and I’ll be with you. Don’t start without me, huh? John said, winking an eye to Roger.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-How you see me capable of that?- asked Roger, pretending to be outraged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-I know you deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Me too Deaky -he replied, with a mischievous smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Hahahaha I love you Roger! -said, entering to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After changing clothes, they sat together in the sofa, covered for a blanket. Roger pressed play and the movie started. Both were relaxing together, having a good time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the movie was near to the end, Roger noticed that John was quiet. He fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roger stood up carefully, putting a pillow where would be John's head. After stood up, Roger extended carefully John's legs in the sofa, so he can sleep more comfortable. He couldn't help to kiss John's forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Have a good night, Deaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned off the lights and was to the bedroom silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After brushing his teeth and changing his regular clothes for pajamas, Roger went to bed alone. He was missing to his couple. "Ah, at least he's resting..." Roger thought, trying to sleep. But, in the shadows, John was waiting to surprise to his boyfriend and sleep together. So, when he listened to his boyfriend snoring, he went to bed and hugged to Roger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Surprise -John whispered in Roger's ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-B-but how...?- replied Roger confused, turning to his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-That matters now? Come with me and rest your head in your favorite pillow, my chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Hahaha, I love you -meanwhile he was hugging to his boyfriend and resting his head in his boyfriend's chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John hugged Roger back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Me too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some minutes later, they fell asleep. Finally, they could rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>